1. Technical Field
This application relates to controlling information about a data storage system returned to an end user.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems may include different resources used by one or more host processors. Resources and host processors in a computer system may be interconnected by one or more communication connections. These resources may include, for example, data storage devices such as those included in the data storage systems manufactured by EMC Corporation. These data storage systems may be coupled to one or more servers or host processors and provide storage services to each host processor. Multiple data storage systems from one or more different vendors may be connected and may provide common data storage for one or more host processors in a computer system.
A host processor may perform a variety of data processing tasks and operations using the data storage system. For example, a host processor may perform basic system I/O operations in connection with data requests, such as data read and write operations.
Host processor systems may store and retrieve data using a storage device containing a plurality of host interface units, disk drives, and disk interface units. The host systems access the storage device through a plurality of channels provided therewith. Host systems provide data and access control information through the channels to the storage device and the storage device provides data to the host systems also through the channels. The host systems do not address the disk drives of the storage device directly, but rather, access what appears to the host systems as a plurality of logical disk units. The logical disk units may or may not correspond to the actual disk drives. Allowing multiple host systems to access the single storage device unit allows the host systems to share data in the device. In order to facilitate sharing of the data on the device, additional software on the data storage systems may also be used.
Different tasks may be performed in connection with a data storage system. For example, software may be executed on the data storage system in connection with performing data storage administration tasks such as for data storage configuration, management, and/or monitoring. In connection with performing administrative tasks, help facilities may be integrated with software used for performing the administrative tasks. The help facilities may be available locally on the data storage system, for example, using help files statically included on a CD-ROM. If there is insufficient information included in the help facilities on the data storage system, the customer may invoke a web browser in a different session and manually enter information to navigate and search different websites on the Internet in efforts to obtain additional relevant information for performing the data storage administrative tasks. The foregoing has drawbacks in that such searches can be time consuming and cumbersome, the customer may lack sufficient knowledge to perform accurate searches, and the customer may obtain incorrect information from unreliable sources. In connection with performing the first task, the user may perform the data storage administration in a first session connected to the data storage system. In connection with performing the second task of searching for additional information about the problems encountered in the first task, the user may start a second session by invoking the web browser to navigate and search websites on the Internet. There is no information shared between the two tasks performed other than that which the user enters manually.